lostpediafandomcom_de-20200215-history
3.12 Luftpost/Transkription
Informationen zu dieser Episode Rückblick Mühsam öffnet sich Claires schwarz geschminktes Auge. Verwirrt sieht sie um sich. Kommt nur ganz langsam zu sich. Es ist ganz still ringsum. Claire sitzt in einem Auto, die Airbags sind rausgesprungen, Claires Haar, das ganz schwarz ist, ist von Glassplittern übersät. Quer über ihrer Stirn klafft eine blutende Wunde. Und plötzlich begreift sie, was passiert sein muss, sieht zum Beifahrersitz hinüber, der ist leer. Die Windschutzscheibe ist zersplittert. Claire: Mom? Panik packt sie, als sie sich aus dem Auto quält. Vor dem zerbeulten Wagen auf der Straße liegt eine blonde Frau. Claire läuft zu ihr hinüber, fällt neben ihr auf die Knie, versucht sie wachzurütteln. Doch die schwerverletzte Frau rührt sich nicht. Claire: Mom! Mom, Mom, Mom, Mom, Mom, Mom, Mom, Mom! Im Hintergrund schrillt das Martinshorn eines herannahenden Krankenwagens auf. Inselabschnitt Claire erwacht auf ihrem Lager im Strandcamp. Das erste was sie sieht, ist ein Teller mit hübsch angerichteten und zurecht geschnittenen Früchten darauf. Charlie: Da, sieh mal, Aaron. Deine Mom hat sich endlich entschlossen, aufzuwachen. Er trägt Aaron auf den Armen, kommt lächelnd näher, während Claire sich aufsetzt und immer noch überrascht auf das angerichtete Frühstück blickt. Charlie: Damit du dich mal richtig ausschlafen konntest, hab ich den Zwerg kurz mal entführt. Claire: Und... äh... was ist das da alles? Charlie: Ne kleine Vorspeise aus den geheimnisvollen Früchten der Insel.. vor dem Frühstückspicknick, das ich zubereitet hab, nur dir zu Ehren. Es wartet unten am Strand. Claire: [Überrascht] Was ist denn in dich gefahren, Charlie? Charlie: Wieso? Claire: Du warst die ganze Woche über so deprimiert, und jetzt krieg ich Frühstück ans Bett und'n Picknick? Charlie: Heut morgen bin ich aufgewacht und hab gedacht: Hör auf dich selbst zu bemitleiden und stell dich dem Tag, und mit wem sollte ich lieber so einen Tag verbringen als mit dir, Claire? [Er lächelt sie an.] Also... was sagst du dazu? Wir lassen den Engel einfach bei Tante Sun und Onkel Jin und gehen beide ein wenig promenieren. Er streckt ihr galant seine Hand entgegen. Und Claire erwidert sein Lächeln und nimmt seine Hand. Claire: Ja, liebend gern. Charlie strahlt. Kate, Danielle, Sayid, Locke und Mikhail haben auf ihrem Weg zum Lager der Anderen irgendwo im Dschungel Rast gemacht. Sayid betrachtet die Karte, die er in Mikhails Farmhaus gefunden hat. Die anderen stehen mehr oder weniger interessiert und sichtlich erschöpft um ihn und ein kleines Feuer herum. Sayid: Nach der Lage des Baches zu urteilen müssten wir hier sein, und wenn der Maßstab stimmt, dann müssten seine Leute zwei Meilen in diese Richtung sein. [Er wirft Mikhail einen Blick zu.] Ich erwarte nicht, dass du uns das bestätigst. Mikhail starrt nur grimmig vor sich hin und antwortet nicht. Locke: Auf der Karte sind elektrische Leitungen verzeichnet, Sayid. Sie ist wohl nicht so genau, wie du glaubst. Sayid: [Gereizt] Natürlich ist sie nicht unfehlbar, so wie die magischen Schnitzereien auf deinem Stock. Locke: [Nicht minder gereizt] Hey, dieser Stock hat uns zu der Station geführt. Sayid: Ach, die Station, die du versehentlich in die Luft gesprengt hast. Locke: Wenn du mich gewarnt hättest, dass der Keller voller C-4 war, dann wär ich vielleicht vorsichtiger gewesen. Sie starren einander aufgebracht an. Mikhail grinst in sich hinein. Kate betrachtet ihn misstrauisch. Kate: Vielleicht sagst du uns, ob wir auf dem richtigen Weg sind? Mikhail: [Trocken] Ihr seid auf dem richtigen Weg. Locke: Warum lassen wir ihn noch mal am Leben? Sayid: Was schlägst du vor? Dass wir ihn abknallen wie'n Hund? Locke: Nein. Ich liebe Hunde. Danielle: Er hat recht. Die würden ihn sicher nicht gegen euren Freund eintauschen. Wir sollten ihn erschießen. Kate: [Empört] Schluss jetzt. Niemand erschießt hier irgendwen. Der Lageplan zeigt, wo sie sind, und er sagt der Plan stimmt. Also, gehen wir weiter. Schon schnappt sie sich ihre Sachen, schultert das Gewehr und macht sich auf den Weg. Mikhail sieht ihr nach, während auch die anderen langsam ihre Sachen zusammensammeln. Charlie führt Claire zu einem abgelegenen Strandstück. Dort sind hübsch und einladend Teller, Becher, Früchte, Dharmaverpackungsschachteln und eine Vase mit Blumen auf einer Decke angerichtet, davor liegen zwei Sitzkissen. Claire hält sich brav die Augen zu, während Charlie sie an den Picknickplatz heranführt. Charlie: Okay, jetzt sind wir da, wir sind da. [Sie nimmt die Hand von den Augen fort. Lächelt.] Nicht übel, hm? Claire: [Begeistert] Nein, ganz und gar nicht. Charlie: Gut, dann ehm, setz dich hin und wir fangen mit dem ersten Gang an. Mit den Cornflakes, dann haben wir frischen Obstsalat.. Da kommt Desmond aus dem nahen Dschungel angelaufen, ein Gewehr in der Hand, bleibt vor ihnen stehen. Desmond: Guten Morgen. Charlie: Und... wünsch ich dir auch. Was machst du so weit weg vom Camp? Desmond sieht Charlie einen langen Moment schweigend an. Und Charlie verliert sein Strahlen, weiß er doch, was das bedeutet. Desmond: Hier gibt's viele Wildschweine. Ich hab gehofft, dass du vielleicht mit mir auf die Jagd gehst. Charlie: Oh, also.. danke für die Einladung aber du siehst ja, wir wollten grade picknicken. Desmond: Äh, du solltest den Tag vielleicht lieber damit verbringen zu jagen, Charlie. Ich glaube, das Beste, was du heute machen könntest, wäre wirklich mit mir auf die Jagd zu gehen. Während die beiden weiter zu unbedingt locker und unbeschwert zu wirken versuchen, entdeckt Claire Seevögel, die über die Insel geflogen kommen. Völlig in Gedanken versunken sieht sie zu ihnen auf. Claire: Du meine Güte.. oh, du meine Güte.. Charlie: Was ist denn? Claire: Ich weiß, wie wir von dieser Insel wegkommen können. Und während Desmond und Charlie sie verwirrt ansehen, wendet sie sich schon ab und läuft aufgeregt zurück zum Camp. Claire: Sun! Jin! Sun: Claire, was ist passiert? Claire: Ich brauch Jins Netze und'n paar Fische. Wir müssen uns beeilen... und Eimer... die brauch ich auch noch. Sie ist ganz außer sich vor Aufregung, während Sun und Jin nur verwirrt zuhören können. Sun hat Aaron auf dem Schoß und füttert ihn. Sawyer, der vor seiner Unterkunft sitzt und liest, wirft ihnen einen Blick zu. Claire: Wir müssen die Vögel fangen. Sun: Was für Vögel? Claire: Ich hab sie grad herfliegen sehn. Sie werden nur heute da sein, und wenn wir einen fangen wollen, müssen wir's gleich tun. Sawyer: [Spöttisch] Oh, das wird sicher lustig. Claire läßt sich davon nicht stören, wendet sich an Jin. Claire: Gibst du mir'n paar Netze. Sawyer: Netze? Wozu denn, Barb.. Sun wirft ihm einen strafend-beredten Blick zu, und Sawyer beißt sich auf die Zunge und setzt noch einmal an. Sawyer: Wozu brauchst du Netze, Claire? Sun schmunzelt. Claire: Es ist keine fünf Minuten her, dass hier ein Schwarm Möwen angekommen ist. Manche Möwenarten sind Zugvögel, sie ziehen im Winter nach Süden. Sun: Tut mir leid, ich verstehe nicht, wieso wir – Claire: Sie haben Fußringe. Jin: Ringe? Er hat ein Netz in der Hand, Claire nimmt es ihm ab. Charlie kommt hinzu. Ganz verwirrt. Claire: Wegen der Ringe können Wissenschaftler die Flugrouten nachvollziehen. Und wenn sie dann irgendwann in Australien landen oder in Neuseeland oder irgendwo anders, dann wird jemand sie einsammeln. Sun: Wir könnten eine Botschaft verschicken. Claire: Falls wir ne Möwe fangen. Charlie wirft einen Blick zurück zu Desmond, der noch am Picknickplatz steht und ihn ebenfalls ansieht. Claire ist von ihrer Idee so gefangen, dass sie nichts anderes bemerkt. Claire: Also gut, die Sache läuft so: Zuerst schneiden wir den Fisch in kleine Häppchen, damit die Vögel auf's Wasser gelockt werden und dann müssen wir ein Stück von diesem Netz abschneiden. Charlie kannst du schnell ein paar Messer holen? Charlie steht ganz verloren mit gerunzelter Stirn neben ihr und hört sie nicht mal. Claire: Ähm... Charlie. [Keine Reaktion.] Charlie! Er zuckt zusammen. Charlie: Ja, äh... [überlegt rasch, die Stirn immer noch gerunzelt.] woher weißt du eigentlich so viel über Vögel, Claire? Claire: Aus Tierfilmen. Die hab ich früher oft gesehen, mit meiner Mom. Charlie: Aber deshalb bist du wohl kaum ne Expertin. [Sie wirft ihm einen stummen Blick zu.] Hör zu.. ich, äh.. ich will nur nicht, dass du deine Zeit verschwendest, das ist alles. Claire: [Verdreht die Augen.] Und wer wollte sich vorhin noch dem Tag stellen? Charlie: Tschuldige. Ich weiß nur nicht, was das soll. Damit wendet er sich einfach ab. Claire sieht ihm verwirrt und enttäuscht hinterher. Dann fällt ihr Blick auf Desmond, der immer noch abseits steht und immer noch zu ihr hinüberblickt. Rückblick Claires Stirnwunde wird im Krankenhaus versorgt und genäht. Doktor: Stillhalten. Noch eine Sekunde. [Er schneidet den Faden ab.] Gut. Im Nebenraum steht ein Polizist und sieht durch ein Glasfenster zu ihnen hinein, der Doktor nickt ihm zu. Doktor: Wir sind jetzt fertig. Er verlässt das Zimmer, während der Polizist hereinkommt. Barnes: Ms. Littleton, ich bin Officer Barnes. Entschuldigen Sie die Störung, aber ich hab ein paar Fragen an Sie. Ich wüsste gern, wie es zu dem Unfall gekommen ist? Claire: [Noch ganz verstört, den Tränen nahe.] Ein Lastwagen hat uns von der Straße gedrängt. Barnes: Verstehe, und wer saß am Steuer? Claire: Das war ich. Barnes: Hat jemand Ihren Vater informiert? Claire: Mein Vater ist gestorben, als ich zwei war. Barnes: Tut mir sehr Leid. Ich hab mit dem anderen Fahrer gesprochen. Es geht ihm übrigens gut.. ehm, er sagte, als sie ihn gerammt haben.. Claire: Nein, es war andersrum. Barnes: Und was.. würden sie sagen, bei welcher Geschwindigkeit es passiert ist? Claire: Der Lastwagen kam aus dem Nichts. Ich weiß nicht... Barnes: Danach hab ich nicht gefragt, Ms. Littleton. Claire: Ich... ich, ehrlich, ich weiß nicht, wie schnell ich gefahren bin. Wieso wollen Sie das denn überhaupt alles wissen? Barnes: Diese Fragen werden immer gestellt, wenn es Todesopfer gibt. Claire: [Entsetzt] Meine Mutter ist doch noch gar nicht tot. Sie wird grade operiert. Barnes: Nein. Ist sie nicht. Er wirkt distanziert, die ganze Zeit über. Wendet sich genauso übergangslos wieder zum Gehen, wie er zuvor hereingekommen war. Claire: Und es ist auch nicht meine Schuld. Barnes: [Bleibt kurz stehen.] Das hab ich nie behauptet. Guten Tag, Ms. Littleton. Claire bleibt allein im Krankenzimmer zurück. Inselabschnitt Kate und Danielle füllen an einem Fluss ihre Wasserflaschen. Kate: [Zögernd] Darf ich dich was fragen? Danielle sieht sie an, antwortet aber nicht. Kate: Ich hab dir erzählt, dass deine Tochter bei ihnen lebt... und du hast mich nicht ein einziges Mal gefragt, was mit ihr ist. Du hast nie... Danielle: [Unterbricht sie] Dein Freund, Jack... bedeutet er dir was? Kate: [Verwirrt, betroffen] Ja. Danielle: Stell dir vor, wie es in 16 Jahren sein wird. Du hörst, dass er immer noch am Leben ist, aber im Herzen weißt du, dass er sich nicht mehr an dich erinnert. Er kennt dich nicht mehr. Und er hat längst vergessen, dass er dir je irgend etwas bedeutet hat. Kate schluckt. Es sieht aus, als würden in Danielles Augen Tränen schimmern. Sie steht wieder auf. Danielle: Ich hab dir noch keine Fragen zu meiner Tochter gestellt, weil ich auf keinen Fall die Antworten hören will. Und damit geht sie. Kate bleibt am Flussufer hocken und senkt den Kopf. Die Gruppe bahnt sich weiter ihren Weg durch den Dschungel. Locke geht voran, dann Mikhail, Kate und Sayid am Ende. Danielle hält sich etwas abseits der Gruppe, geht nicht ganz denselben Weg wie sie, sondern immer etwas neben ihnen her, selbst wenn es dort unwegsamer ist. Kate: [Zu Mikhail] Wasser? Mikhail: Nein, danke. Kate: Wie seid ihr hierher gekommen? Wie seid ihr auf die Insel gekommen? Danielle: Spar dir die Fragen. Egal was er sagt, es ist gelogen. Mikhail: Ich bin mit 24 Jahren rekrutiert worden. Ein Mann hat mich angesprochen... Kate: Ich hab dich nicht gefragt wann, sondern wie. Mikhail: [Verstimmt] Sie brachten mich in einem U-Boot her. Kate bleibt stehen. Locke bleibt stehen, beide sehen Mikhail an. Kate: Und deine Freunde können einfach kommen und gehen, wann sie wollen? Mikhail: Gehen, ja, aber vor zwei Wochen hat unsere Unterwasserbake aufgehört, Signale zu senden. Es gab einen Zwischenfall, eine elektromagnetische Entladung. Eine Rückkehr wär unmöglich. Kate: Warum sollte man denn zurückkommen wollen? Mikhail: Das würdest du nicht verstehen. Kate: Versuch's mal. Inzwischen stehen sie alle im Mikhail herum und betrachten ihn misstrauisch. Er lässt sich davon nicht im Geringsten stören, klingt herablassend, fast spöttisch. Mikhail: Hab mich falsch ausgedrückt. Ich wollte damit sagen, dass du gar nicht fähig bist, es zu verstehen. Kate: [Ungehalten] Und warum bin ich dazu nicht fähig? Sayid: Kate... Mikhail: Weil du nicht auf der Liste stehst. Verwirrte Blicke werde getauscht. Kate: [Grimmig] Auf welcher Liste? Mikhail schweigt einen Augenblick, in dem Locke näherkommt, neben Kate stehenbleibt. Mikhail sieht ihn an. Mikhail: Der Mann, der mich her gebracht hat, der alle meine Leute her gebracht hat, er ist ein wahrhaft großartiger Mensch. Kate: [Spöttisch] Wenn Ben so wahrhaft großartig ist, wieso brauchte er dann einen von uns, um zu überleben? Mikhail: Ben? Ben ist nicht... [Er schüttelt den Kopf. Locke beobachtet ihn aufmerksam.] Ich will's dir so einfach, wie möglich machen. Du stehst nicht auf der Liste, weil du Fehler hast. [Bei diesem Wort sieht er Kate an] denn du bist zorning... [Er sieht Locke an.] und schwach und verängstigt. [Er sieht zurück zu Sayid.] Sayid: Je mehr ich über deine Leute erfahre, desto weniger glaube ich, dass du wirklich so allwissend bist, wie du uns weismachen willst. Rede bitte nicht mit uns, als würdest du uns kennen. Mikhail dreht sich zu ihm um, ein kurzes Grinsen überfliegt sein Gesicht. Mikhail: Natürlich kenne ich dich nicht, Sayid Jarrah. Wie könnte ich auch? [Er sieht Kate wieder an.] Und du, Kate Austen, bist für mich eine völlig Fremde. [Und dann Locke.] Aber an dich, John Locke... an dich glaube ich mich doch flüchtig zu erinnern. Vielleicht irre ich mich auch, weil der John Locke, den ich kannte nämlich gel.. Danielle: Hey! Alle fahren herum, alle außer Mikhail und Locke, die einander anstarren. Danielle hat etwas entdeckt, das sie von hier aus nicht sehen können, irgendwo vor sich im Dschungel. Danielle: Seht euch das an. Da drüben. Kommt mit. Sayid und Kate sind die ersten, die ihr folgen. Schon nach wenigen Schritten lichtet sich der Dschungel. Eine große hügelige saftiggrüne Wiese breitet sich vor ihnen aus. In gleichmäßigen Abständen staken dicke vielleicht drei Meter hohe Betonpfeiler aus der Erde, an deren oberen Enden links und rechts ähnlich zwei großen Insektenaugen halbrunde Blechteile befestigt sind. Zwischen diesen Pfosten gibt es keinen Zaun, keine Drähte, nichts. Man könnte einfach durch sie hindurch in die freie Wiese hinaustreten, wenn man den wollte. Doch sie bleiben alle stehen, verwundert, starren die Pfosten an. Mikhail schmunzelt in sich hinein. Locke: Tja, anscheinend sind wir da. Am Strand errichtet Claire mit Jins Hilfe eine Vogelfalle bestehend aus einem Holzstabgestell und einem großen Fischernetz. Claire: Wird das klappen? Jin: Ja. Klappen. Er sieht Sun mit zwei Eimern in den Händen den Strand entlangkommen. Jin: [zu Claire] Äh... Sun... bitte... helfen. Claire: Okay. Sie läuft zu Sun hinüber, lacht, schnuppert an den Eimern, in denen Fischreste liegen, als Köder. Claire: Puh! Mmm.. das duftet gut. Sun: Also, bringen wir es hinter uns. Claire: Ja. Sie setzen sich auf einen umgekippten Baumstamm und beginnen, die Fischreste zu zerkleinern. Sun: Davor hatte meine Mutter am meisten Angst. Claire: Wie meinst du das? Sun: Dass ich irgendwann mal so jämmerlich enden würde. Beim Köderschneiden. Sie hatte Großes mit mir vor. Und dazu gehörte nicht, dass ich den Sohn eines Fischers heirate. Claire: Tja, Kinder werden nicht immer so, wie es sich die Mütter vorstellen. Sun: Meine hat in ihrem Leben natürlich nie gearbeitet. Claire zögert, wendet den Blick ab. Claire: Meine Mom war Bibliothekarin. Sun: [Sieht auf] War? Claire nickt, antwortet nicht, wendet den Blick ab, sieht zu Jin hinüber. Claire: Na los, schaffen wir das Zeug da raus. Rückblick Langsam betritt Claire, den Arm in einer Schlinge, ein Pflaster auf der Stirn und völlig schwarz gekleidet, das Krankenhauszimmer ihrer Mutter. Die ist noch immer nicht wieder bei Bewusstsein und an unzählige Maschinen angeschlossen. Sie geht zum Bett hinüber, Tränen in den Augen. Lautsprecherstimme: [im Hintergrund] Dr. Jenkins bitte sofort in die Notaufnahme. Dr. Evans, da ist ein Anruf für sie auf Apparat 4. Dr. Evans, ein Anruf auf Apparat 4. Lindsey: Wo bist du gewesen? Claires Tante steht am anderen Ende des Zimmers. Claire: Ich war zu Hause und hab schnell geduscht. Lindsey: Das war bestimmt nett. Sie klingt kühl, vorwurfsvoll, distanziert. Claire: Die Operation war noch nicht zu Ende. Ich hatte Glassplitter in den Haaren, Tante Lindsey. Lindsey: Weißt du, es freut mich sehr, dass du dich wieder so erfrischt fühlst. Claire starrt sie an und sagt nichts mehr. Ein Doktor kommt herein. Doktor: [Zu Claire] Schönen guten Tag. Sind Sie die Tochter? [Claire nickt stumm.] Ich bin Dr. Woodruff von der Neurochirurgie. Ich beobachte Ihre Mutter ein paar Tage. Lindsey: Wie geht es ihr? Doktor: Wir haben die äußeren Verletzungen sofort versorgt, aber.. [zu Claire] Ihre Mutter hat ein schweres Schädeltrauma erlitten. Wir müssen warten bis die Schwellung im Gehirn zurückgeht, erst dann können wir das Ausmaß der Verletzung beurteilen... aber ich fürchte, es ist ein relativ großer Schaden entstanden. Claire: Was hat das zu bedeuten? Doktor: Es bedeutet, dass sie zur Zeit nur von den Geräten am Leben gehalten wird. Claire: [Den Tränen nahe] Aber das bleibt doch wohl nicht immer so.. Ich meine, wenn sie aufwacht, dann braucht sie doch kein... Doktor: [Sachte] Ich kann Ihnen leider nicht mit Sicherheit versprechen, dass sie je wieder aufwacht. Claire starrt ihn einen Moment lang betroffen an, wendet den Blick dann ab, sieht ihre Mutter an, sinkt neben dem Bett auf einen Stuhl. Tante Lindsey steht mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen auf der anderen Seite des Bettes. Claire: Kann sie uns hören? Doktor: Die Hoffnung haben wir. Lindsey: Wie lange wird sie in diesem Zustand sein? Doktor: Einen Tag, vielleicht? Eine Woche? Oder auch Jahre.. Wir müssen einfach abwarten. Lindsey senkt den Kopf, nickt. Doktor: Aber ich kann Ihnen versichern, sie wird hier sehr gut versorgt. Lindsey: Das ist wirklich nett, aber wir können das nicht bezahlen. Doktor: [Rasch] Keine Sorge. Die Kosten sind bereits beglichen worden. Verwirrt sieht Lindsey ihn an, dann zu Claire hinüber, die ebenfalls aufhorcht. Lindsey: Von wem? Doktor: Das müssen wir leider vertraulich behandeln. Inselabschnitt Die Seevögel kreisen über der Falle. Jin und Claire und sitzen im Sand und warten gespannt. Jin hält das Seil in der Hand, das die Falle zuschnappen lassen soll, das Netz auf den Vogel fallen. Schon nähert sich ein Vogel, wagt sich herunter auf den Boden, wagt sich an den Eimer heran. Jins Finger zucken. Jin: Eins... [Claire lächelt.] zwei... Zwei Schüsse zerreißen die Stille. Die Vögel kreischen auf, fliegen weg. Claire: Oh nein! Sie läuft bestürzt zum Ufer hinunter. Alle Vögel sind fort. Jin steht auf, sieht in den Dschungel zurück, aus dem der Schuss gekommen war. Gleich darauf taucht Desmond auf. Das Gewehr noch in der Hand. Frustriert fängt Jin an, auf Koreanisch auf ihn einzuschimpfen. Desmond: Oh, das-das tut mir Leid. [Jin schimpft weiter.] Tut mir leid, Mann. [Jin schimpft immer noch.] Ich hab doch gesagt, es tut mir Leid. Aufgebracht kommt Claire dazu. Claire: Was zum Teufel ist denn los mit dir?! Desmond: Ich wollte nur'n Wildschwein schießen. Ich wusste nicht, dass ihr hier seid. Claire: Wo ist Charlie? Ist er bei dir? Desmond: [Leicht verwirrt] Er-er wollte wieder ins Lager. Hört mal, es tut mir wirklich... Claire: Du bist also allein? Desmond: Ja, ich bin allein. Claire: Du jagst ausgerechnet da Wildschweine, wo wir unsere Falle aufgestellt haben? Desmond: Ich habe ein Wildschwein verfolgt, Claire. Claire: [Spöttisch] Oh, dann ist das also nur ein Zufall, ja? [Sie sieht sich betont nach dem Schwein um.] Wo ist es denn? Desmond: Es ist entwischt. Claire glaubt ihm nicht und kann sich auch nicht beruhigen. Claire: Ihr wollt nicht, dass ich die Möwen fange, oder? Du und Charlie... was ist eigentlich los? Desmond: Warum sollte ich nicht wollen, dass du die Möwen fängst? Frustriert wendet Claire sich ab und lässt ihn stehen. Desmond sieht ihr nach. Kate, Danielle, Sayid, Locke und Mikhail stehen immer noch vor dem seltsamen Pfostenzaun. Kate ist die erste, die näher herangeht. Kate: Was ist das? Doch Sayid springt ihr nach, packt ihren Arm und zerrt sie zurück. Sayid: Nicht anfassen! Wag dich nichtmal in die Nähe! Kate starrt ihn an, doch sein Blick wandert zu Mikhail. Sayid: Was sind das für Säulen? Mikhail: [Immer noch leise in sich hineingrinsend] Was denkst du, was das ist? Sayid: Eine Sicherheitsumzäunung. Die Sensoren an den Seiten werden wahrscheinlich aktiviert, wenn jemand zwischen den Säulen durch will. Das ist ein Alarmsystem oder eine Falle. Ich denke, es wäre besser, außenrum zu gehen. Vorsichtig wandern die Blicke der anderen an den Pfeilern auf und ab. Sie erstrecken sich zu beiden Seiten von ihnen, und das soweit das Auge reicht. Mikhail: Du hast Recht, es war eine Sicherheitsumzäunung, aber so wie alles andere auf dieser Insel funktioniert sie nicht mehr. Sayid: [Spöttisch] Natürlich nicht. Mikhail: Wenn du deine Zeit verschwenden willst, bitte sehr. [Er klingt äußerst zufrieden und von oben herab.] Die Säulen laufen um die ganze Anlage herum. Du kannst sie nicht umgehen. Wenn du mir nicht glaubst, guck auf die Karte. Sayid holt die Karte hervor, Kate klappt sie auseinander. Sayid: Offenbar sagt er die Wahrheit. Während die beiden noch auf die Karte blicken und Mikhail vor sich hin schmunzelt, nimmt John seinen Rucksack ab. Packt Mikhail. Und schubst ihn zwischen zwei Pfeilern hindurch. Sayid: John? John!! Ein kleines quietschend-summendes Geräusch durchbricht die Stille. Dann steht Mikhail auf der anderen Seite, steht ganz still, sieht zu ihnen hinüber. Lächelt. Mikhail: Danke. Und fängt haltlos an zu zucken und zu zittern, Schaum bildet sich vor seinem Mund, Blut läuft ihm aus den Ohren. Und er bricht zusammen. Bleibt reglos auf dem Boden liegen. Fassungslos schockiert stehen die anderen hinter der Säulengrenze und starren ihn an. Kate: Oh mein Gott… Locke: Es tut mir leid. Er wendet sich ab. Sayid sieht ihn an, dann zurück zu Mikhail. Blut ist in Strömen aus seinen Ohren und am Hals heruntergelaufen. Sayid: Sieht aus, als hätte er eine Gehirnblutung. Kate: [Völlig fassungslos zu John] Wieso hast du das getan? Wir hätten ihn gebraucht! Locke: Sie hätten Jack für ihn nie freigelassen. Kate: Das weißt du doch gar nicht. Locke: Du genauso wenig. Aber wir wissen, dass er eine seiner Verbündeten abgeknallt hat, die nicht in diese Situation kommen wollte. Ich bleibe also bei meiner Meinung. Kate: Wir hätten darüber reden sollen. Locke: Ich bin auch nicht vorher gefragt worden, ob wir den Kerl mitnehmen sollen. Sayid: [Frustriert] Also gut. Locke: [Aufgebracht] Verzeih mir, ich wusste leider nicht, dass die einen, einen, einen Schallwellenabwehrzaun besitzen. Ich wusste nicht, dass er sterben würde, woher auch? Sayid: Wieso bist du wirklich hier? Willst du wirklich Jack retten? Locke: Wieso wär ich sonst mitgekommen? Sayid: [Grimmig] Wir sollten später weiterreden. Locke: Gut, meinetwegen. Sagt mir nur, wie wir da durchkommen sollen. Kate: Wir gehen nicht dadurch. Wir werden rüberklettern. Locke sieht sie etwas skeptisch an. Doch Kate wendet sich ab. Kate: Sayid, wo ist die Axt? Sayid hat bereits seinen Rucksack abgelegt. Sayid: In seinem Rucksack. Er deutet auf Locke. Der wird plötzlich seltsam nervös, versucht Kate, die zu seiner Tasche hinübergeht, zuvorzukommen. Locke: Nein, ich mach das. Ich mach das schon. Doch Sayid ist schneller, schnappt sich den Rucksack und holt zu seiner und Kates Überraschung ein Päckchen C-4 daraus hervor. Sayid: Ich dachte, du wusstest nichts von dem C-4. Locke: [Zuckt seltsam leichtfertig mit den Schultern.] Das war anscheinend gelogen. Sayid: Wieso hast du es eingesteckt? Locke: Etwas C-4 kann irgendwann nützlich sein. Sayid: [Kühl] Lass dir was Besseres einfallen. Er wendet sich ab. Kate starrt Locke weiter verwirrt an, wartet auf eine Erklärung, doch Locke schweigt. Charlie legt Klein-Aaron behutsam für ein Schläfchen in seine Wiege. Charlie: So, jetzt leg ich dich hin. Da kommt Claire aufgebracht auf ihn zugestürmt. Claire: Was ist mit dir los, Charlie? Charlie: Schhht, ich hab Aaron grad hingelegt... Claire: Nein, du und Desmond. Was habt ihr vor? Charlie: Ich weiß echt nicht, was du meinst. Claire: Ach, du weißt nicht, dass Desmond mit seinem Gewehr durch die Gegend rennt und alle Möwen verjagt? Charlie: Ich war hier bei Aaron. Den ganzen Vormittag. Claire: [Vorwurfsvoll und verletzt] Charlie, du lügst mich doch an. Charlie: Ich würde dich nicht anlügen. Claire: Was ist mit dem Jungen, der heute morgen aufgewacht ist? Der am Strand picknicken und sich dem Tag stellen wollte? Für einen Moment ist es still. Charlie: Soll ich dir die Wahrheit sagen? Dieser Fußring kann alles Mögliche gewesen sein. Es war vielleicht'n Stück Glas, das im Fuß der Möwe gesteckt hat, oder vielleicht war's auch überhaupt nichts. Ich will nur nicht, dass du dir falsche Hoffnungen machst, Claire, das ist alles. Claire: [Kühl] Wenn das so ist, dann tut's mir Leid, dass ich dich mit meinen blöden Ideen belästigt hab. Es ähm kommt nie wieder vor. Charlie: [resigniert] Ach, Claire.. Claire: Und Charlie, ich will nicht, dass mein Baby mit Lügen aufwächst. Charlie: [jetzt selbst aufgebracht] Ich finde, du übertreibst gewaltig. Claire: Ich übertreibe gewaltig?! Ich dachte echt, du wärst für mich da und ich könnte auf dich zählen. Ich hab mich geirrt. Charlie: Nein! Claire.. Claire: Ich bin auf mich gestellt. Jetzt weiß ich das wenigstens. Charlie: [lacht ungläubig] Claire... Claire: Los, verschwinde! Sie dreht ihm den Rücken zu, geht zu Aaron hinüber. Und Charlie geht. Rückblick Claire, wieder ganz in schwarz und mit einem Kaffeebecher in der Hand, betritt die Krankenstation ihrer Mutter und wird freundlich von der Schwester in der Anmeldung begrüßt. Schwester: Morgen, Miss Littleton. Claire nickt ihr nur knapp zu, will schon weiter. Schwester: Ich finde Ihren neuen Arzt sehr nett. Claire: [Bleibt stehen] Welchen neuen Arzt? Schwester: Den Amerikaner. Er ist grade bei Ihrer Mutter. Mit verwirrt gerunzelter Stirn geht Claire weiter. Lautsprecherstimme: [im Hintergrund] Dr. Brown bitte in den OP, ein Notfall. Dr. Brown bitte in den OP, ein Notfall. Im Zimmer ihrer Mutter steht ein Mann neben dem Bett, den Rücken zur Tür. Er trägt keinen Arztkittel. Langsam und verwundert betritt Claire das Zimmer. Claire: Entschuldigen Sie, bitte. Ähm... die Schwester hat gesagt... sind Sie Arzt? Der Mann dreht sich zu ihr um, lächelt. Es ist Christian Shephard. Christian: Ja, äh... [Er sieht sie an, betrachtet sie mit einem verhaltenen Lächeln] Es..ähm..es tut mir sehr Leid, ich wollte euch wirklich nicht stören. Ich wollte.. gerade gehen. Schon wendet er sich ab. Da kommt Tante Lindsey herein. Lindsey: [Fassungslos] Was hast du hier zu suchen? Claire sieht auf. Christian: Ich sagte, ich wollte gerade gehen, Lindsey. Lindsey: Wenn Carole von deinem Besuch wüsste... Christian: Täte sie was? Was würde sie dann tun? Sie würde sich wohl nicht so aufführen wie du. Verwirrt sieht Claire zwischen den beiden Streitenden hin und her. Claire: Tante Lindsey, was ist hier eigentlich los? Wer ist das? Lindsey: [Knapp] Das ist unwichtig. [Zu Christian] Und jetzt geh! Christian: Vielleicht solltest du's ihr sagen. Sie hat das Recht, es zu erfahren. Claires Blick wandert zwischen den beiden hin und her, die immer aufgebrachter werden, durcheinander reden. Lindsey: Bitte, lass uns doch einfach in Ruhe. Christian: Du.. schwing du dich nicht zum Richter auf. Lindsey: Nein. Christian: Ich finde unter den gegebenen Umständen hat Claire wirklich jedes Recht zu erfahren, was los ist und... Lindsey: Du nutzt doch den Zustand meiner Schwester rücksichtslos für deine Zwecke aus.. Claire: Schluss damit! Die beiden verstummen verschreckt und ein wenig beschämt. Claire starrt Christian an. Claire: Haben Sie die Krankenhausrechnungen bezahlt? Christian antwortet nicht, sieht sie nur an. Claire: Und kümmern Sie sich um alles, was sonst noch anfällt? Christian: Ja. Claire: Und wer sind Sie? Christian: Ich bin dein Vater, Claire. Claires schockierter Blick wandert zu ihrer Tante hinüber. Inselabschnitt Die Gruppe im Dschungel hat kleine Bäume gefällt und eine Vorrichtung errichtet, die ihnen helfen soll, über einen der Pfeiler zu klettern. Der Stamm des gefällten Baumes lehnt nun quer gegen den Pfeiler. Sayid: Offenbar wird ein akustischer Impuls ausgelöst, wenn ein Objekt die Linie zwischen zwei Säulen überquert. Also.. solang wir daran denken, sollte uns nichts passieren. Danielle: Wieso können wir nicht deinen Plastiksprengstoff verwenden? Locke: Versuch's doch. Willst du ihn da ranhängen? Er deutet auf die Säule. Danielle folgt seinem Blick und verstummt. Sayid: Wenn wir da rüberklettern, müssen wir uns von den Sensoren fernhalten. Kate: Ich geh zuerst. Niemand widerspricht. Kate sieht den Baumstamm an, den es – schräge gegen den Pfeiler gelehnt – zu überklettern gilt. Kate: [Zu Locke] Gib mir deine Hand. Er greift nach ihrer Hand und hilft ihr auf den Stamm hinauf. Vorsichtig, die Beine um den Stamm geschlungen, zieht Kate sich höher und höher hinauf, ganz langsam immer näher an die Pfeilerspitze heran. Oben hält sie inne, holt tief Luft, sammelt sich, ehe sie es wagt, die unsichtbare Grenze zu überqueren. Sie alle halten den Atem an, als Kate weiterrückt. Nichts passiert. Und fast sieht es aus, als könnte sie es selbst nicht glauben, als sie schließlich auf der anderen Seite des Zauns angekommen ist und sich wieder auf den Boden herunterfallen lässt. Locke: Dann geh ich mal als Nächster. Während Locke es ihr nachtut, geht Kate langsam zu Mikhail hinüber, der reglos und blutverklebt im Gras liegt. Sie dreht ihn herum, sieht ihn an. Er rührt sich nicht. Sun legt Aaron zum Wickeln auf ein T-Shirt. Sun: Hier ist der Kleine.. Claire sitzt neben ihr, noch immer sichtlich verstimmt. Claire: Danke. Sun: Ich versteh vollkommen, warum du sauer bist. Claire: Es ist einfach so unlogisch. Desmond hat bisher noch nie Wildschweine gejagt, und noch nie waren Wildschweine so nah am Strand. Sun bemerkt Charlie und Desmond etwas abseits am Strand. Die beiden sehen aus, als würden sie heftig diskutieren. Ehe Charlie sich abwendet und Desmond stehenlässt. Sun: Na ja, was immer die Schwierigkeit ist, sie reden immer noch darüber. Auch Claire sieht zu Desmond hinüber, der allein zurückgeblieben ist. Und springt plötzlich auf. Claire: [Zu Sun über Aaron] Bleibst du bei ihm? Sun: Was hast du vor? Claire: Ich will Antworten haben. Und sie läuft davon. Rückblick Claire sticht einer Kundin Ohrlöcher, hört die Türglocke des Ladens, in dem sie arbeitet, klingeln. Claire: Ich komm sofort zu Ihnen. Ihre Arbeit ist beendet, sie hält der Kundin einen Spiegel hin, damit die den neuen Ohrstecker betrachten kann. Claire: Alles klar. 10 Dollar, bitte. Die Kundin bezahlt, und Claire geht nach vorn an den Empfangstresen. Dort steht Christian Shephard. Claire: Was willst du denn hier? Christian: Wir wär's mit einem Kaffee? Claire: Ich hab dir nichts zu sagen. Christian: Claire, heut Abend flieg ich nach Hause. Dann bin ich für immer aus deinem Leben verschwunden. Bloß eine Tasse Kaffee. Claire gibt nach. Gleich darauf sitzen sie in einem Café. Claire zupft nervös an ihren schwarzen Armbändern. Auch ihre Fingernägel sind schwarz lackiert. Claire: Dann ist es also wahr. Christian: Ja, das ist es. Claire: Und wie hast du von dem Unfall erfahren? Christian: Ein Freund und Kollege hier in Sydney hat es mir gesagt. Er rief an, als deine Mutter gerade operiert wurde. Claire: Wieso hat sie mir erzählt, du wärst tot? Christian: [Selbstspöttisch] Weil sie zweifellos sehr schöne Erinnerungen an unsere gemeinsame Zeit und an mich hatte. Claire wirft ihm einen missbilligenden Blick zu. Christian: Hör zu, wir hatten eine Affäre. Ich war schon wieder in Los Angeles, als sie mir erzählte, sie sei schwanger und würde das Baby behalten wollen, nämlich dich. Claire: Und du.. du wolltest mich niemals sehen? Christian: Doch, ich hab dich sehr oft besucht, als du noch klein warst. Ich hab bei euch gewohnt, dir Spielzeug geschenkt und dir vorgesungen... Unweigerlich muß Claire lächeln. Claire: Wieso bist du nicht mehr gekommen? Christian: Deine Tante hat was gegen mich. Und deiner Mutter hat es nicht gefallen, dass ich.. noch eine Familie hab. Claire: Und wieso bist du jetzt hier? Wieso bist du hergekommen? Du hättest Ihre Behandlung von Amerika aus zahlen können. Christian: Ich bin hergekommen, weil ich euch helfen wollte. Claire: Ja? Womit denn? Christian: [Zögernd] Claire, deine Mutter ist zwar am Leben. Aber eigentlich lebt sie nicht richtig. Claire runzelt die Stirn. Claire: Was willst du denn damit sagen? Christian: [Sehr vorsichtig und bedächtig] Dass jetzt womöglich die Zeit gekommen ist, nach einer Alternative zu suchen, um sie von ihrem Leiden zu erlösen. Claire starrt ihn an, kann nicht glauben, was sie hört. Christian: Es ist gegen das Gesetz, die Apparate abzuschalten, aber ich kenne andere Wege, das Gleiche zu erreichen, ohne dass wir die juristischen Folgen fürchten müssen. Claire: Hör damit auf! [Sie springt auf. Er verstummt] Du bist nicht hier, um mir zu helfen. Du versuchst doch nur einen Fehler wiedergutzumachen, stimmt's? Christian: Nein, Claire, das ist nicht wahr. Claire: Meinst du, bloß weil du ihre Rechnungen bezahlst, bist du'n Heiliger, oder was? Du kommst hierher und erzählst mir, ich soll sie töten? Geh doch einfach! Verschwinde! Geh doch wieder zu deiner richtigen Familie! Sie fährt herum, will gehen, bleibt noch einmal stehen und dreht sich wieder um. Claire: Weißt du... weißt du, du bist vielleicht mein Vater, doch ich weiß nichtmal, wie du heißt. Und das..ähm.. das soll auch so bleiben. Damit wendet sie sich wieder ab. Christian: Claire... Claire. [Er springt auf, will sie aufhalten, greift nach ihrem Arm, als sie nicht stehenbleibt.] Claire, hör zu... hör doch mal zu. [Finster sieht sie ihn an.] Halte deine Mutter nicht aus den falschen Gründen am Leben. Auf der einen Seite ist Hoffnung, auf der anderen Schuld, und glaub mir, ich kenne den Unterschied. Claire sieht ihn nur an und sagt kein Wort. Christian: Mach's gut, Kleine. War schön, dich zu sehen. Claire schluckt. Und Christian wendet sich um und geht. Inselabschnitt Claire schleicht Desmond hinterher, der das Camp verlassen hat und sich seinen Weg am Strand entlang bahnt, Felsen überklettert, Klippen erklimmt und irgendwas zu suchen scheint. Irgendwann gibt sie ihr Versteck auf und läuft auf ihn zu. Claire: [Aufgebracht] Verdammt, was machst du da? Desmond: [Erschrocken] Du verfolgst mich? Komm nicht näher! Sie befinden sich an einer unebenen Klippenstelle. Wellen preschen schäumend heran. Vor Desmond in einer Senke sitzt einer der Seevögel auf dem Boden. Claire starrt den Vogel an. Claire: Das ist ja ne Möwe. Desmond: Geh weg! Desmond nähert sich vorsichtig der Möwe und kann sie aufnehmen. Claire: Woher wusstest du, dass sie hier ist? Desmond: Ich wusste es nicht. Claire: Doch, sicher. Anders kann's nicht sein. Deshalb hast du dich mit Charlie in die Wolle gekriegt. Du wusstest es. Desmond: Und woher? Claire: Keine Ahnung, aber du wusstest es. Du bist direkt hierher gegangen. Ohne zu Zweifeln, ob das der richtige Weg ist. Du wolltest zu genau diesem Strand, zu genau diesem Felsen, und wer hätte das gedacht, da ist der Vogel. Was ist hier eigentlich los, Desmond? Einen Moment lang zögert Desmond noch. Dann gibt er nach. Deutet zu einem kantigen grauen Klippenstück hinüber. Schäumend krachen unablässig die Wellen dagegen. Desmond: Siehst du die Felsen da drüben? Dort ist Charlie gestolpert und ins Wasser gestürzt. Er wurde wieder und wieder gegen die Felsen geschleudert und.. brach sich das Genick. Claire starrt ihn an. Claire: Was? Was redest du da für'n Blödsinn? Desmond: Da ist Charlie gestorben. Als Claire zurück ins Camp kommt, trägt sie den Seevogel in den Händen. Sieht geht zu Charlie hinüber, der neben Aarons Wiege auf Claires „Bett“ liegt, und bliebt vor ihm stehen. Claire: Kuck doch mal, was Desmond gefunden hat. Charlie: Was sagt man dazu? Sie beide klingen ruhiger, vorsichtiger, entschuldigend. Charlies Blick fällt auf den Fuß des Vogels. Charlie: Sie hat wirklich einen Fußring. Du hattest Recht. Claire: [Unumwunden] Desmond hat mir eben alles erzählt, das mit seinen Visionen. [Charlies Lächeln erlischt] Er hat gesehen, wie du vom Blitz erschlagen wurdest.. und wie du ertrinkst bei dem Versuch, mich zu retten.. und wie du verunglückst, während du versuchst, den Vogel zu fangen. Charlie: Es fällt mir auch schwer, das zu glauben. Claire sieht ihn an, sieht ihm direkt in die Augen, und antwortet nicht. Rückblick Claire, inzwischen mit ihren blonden Haaren und noch dazu schwanger, betritt das Krankenzimmer ihrer Mutter. Die liegt nach wie vor reglos an all den Maschinen in ihrem Bett. Claire: [Betont unbeschwert] Hey, wer hat denn den Fernseher ausgemacht? Haben sie immer noch kapiert, dass du auf Tierfilme stehst? [Sie schaltet den Fernseher wieder an. Seevögel erscheinen auf dem Bildschirm.] So ist es besser. [Sie geht zum Krankenbett hinüber.] Und, wie geht's dir so heute, Mom? Ich hoffe du hattest ne gute Nacht. Sie setzt sich neben das Bett. Zögert. Wirkt angespannt. Claire: Ich..ähm.. ich muss dir noch was sagen. Ich hätt's dir eigentlich schon vor einiger Zeit sagen müssen. Wieder zögert sie. Claire: Ich bin schwanger. Ich... äh... geb's wahrscheinlich weg. Es-es ist.. es ist das Beste. Ich wollte.. ich weiß nicht, wie du das geschafft hast, dass du mich allein großgezogen hast. Das muss verdammt schwer gewesen sein. Und ich war als Kind.. grauenvoll.. ätzend. Tränen sammeln sich in ihren Augen. Claire: Ich war so gemein zu dir. Sie fängt an zu weinen. Claire: Es tut mir schrecklich Leid, Mom. Es tut mir so Leid. Es tut mir Leid, dass ich dir im Auto so grässliche Dinge gesagt hab. Dass.. dass ich dich hasse. Und ich wollte, du wärst nicht meine Mutter und.. ich wollte, du wärst tot. Es ist alles meine Schuld, dieser Unfall und.. alles andere. Es tut mir so Leid, Mom. Es tut mir so Leid. Es tut mir so Leid. Sie nimmt die Hand ihrer Mutter, hält sie einen Moment lang fest in ihrer, weint immer noch verzweifelt. Claire: Ich komm bald wieder, okay? Inselabschnitt Claire und Charlie stehen zusammen abseits vom Camp am Strand. Claire hält den Vogel in den Händen, Charlie ein Stück Papier, auf das Claire ihren Hilferuf geschrieben hat. Charlie: [Liest] Wer immer das hier liest, wir sind Überlebende des Oceanic Fluges 815. Wir sind vor 80 Tagen auf einer Insel gestrandet. Wir waren sechs Stunden geflogen, als der Pilot sagte, wir seien vom Kurs abgekommen und würden zu den Fidschis zurückkehren. Wir gerieten in Turbulenzen und stürzten ab. Jetzt warten wir hier schon die ganze Zeit vergeblich darauf, gerettet zu werden. Wir sehen Sawyer, der nach wie vor vor seiner Unterkunft sitzt und liest. Er lässt das Buch sinken, nimmt seine Brille ab und sieht nachdenklich vor sich hin. Charlie: [Liest] Wir wissen nicht, wo wir sind. Wir wissen nur, dass uns noch niemand gefunden hat. Wir tun alles, um auf dieser Insel zu überleben. Ein paar von uns haben sich damit abgefunden, dass wir vielleicht nie hier wegkommen. Desmond kehrt in seine Unterkunft zurück und setzt sich, nicht minder nachdenklich und in sich gekehrt als Sawyer, dort auf eine Decke auf den Boden. Charlie: [Liest] Nicht alle sind seit dem Absturz am Leben geblieben. Aber es gibt auch neues Leben, und damit gibt es Hoffnung. Jin schöpft eine Kelle Eintopf aus einem Kessel über dem Feuer. Sun spielt mit Aaron. Charlie: [Liest] Wir leben noch. Bitte lassen Sie uns nicht im Stich. Er faltet den Zettel zusammen. Charlie: [Gerührt] Das, äh... ist wunderbar, Claire. Claire: Dich werde ich auch nie im Stich lassen, Charlie. Er sieht sie an, versucht es mit einem unbekümmert läppischen Lächeln abzuwiegeln. Doch Claire bleibt ernst. Claire: Wir werden's überstehen. Du wirst es überstehen. Wir stehen das hier zusammen durch. Charlie lächelt nicht mehr. Er fädelt dem Vogel das Papier um den Ring an seinem Fuß. Dann lässt Claire den Vogel fliegen. Kreischend erhebt er sich in die Lüfte, kehrt zu den anderen seines Schwarms zurück und fliegt davon. Claire und Charlie sehen ihm nach. Sie nimmt seine Hand und hält sie fest. Tief im Dschungel tritt Sayid zwischen den Büschen hervor und sieht Kate an. Kate: Was? Sayid: Wir sind da. Sofort greifen Kate und Locke nach ihren Gewehren und folgen ihm, ein Stück weiter noch, durch das Gebüsch, das sich plötzlich vor ihnen öffnet. Den Blick freigibt. Den Blick auf einen freien Platz, auf gelbe kleine Häuser, einen Pavillon, Büsche, Blumen, Gärten… und Menschen. Überall. Menschen, die herumlaufen, als wäre es ein ganz normaler Tag in einem ganz normalen Dorf. Kate, Sayid und Locke, versteckt hinter den letzten sie noch abgrenzenden Büschen, stehen ganz still. Und dann plötzlich ist da Jack. Er kommt auf sie zugelaufen. Kommt ganz schnell angelaufen. Als wäre er auf der Flucht. Als wollte er zu ihnen. Kate erstarrt, starrt ihn an. Will augenblicklich los. Zu ihm. Kate: Jack... Sayid hält sie zurück. Da fällt ein Football aus dem Himmel, und Jack fängt ihn auf. Lacht. Und hält an. Läuft nicht mehr weiter in ihre Richtung, sondern wendet sich ab, dreht sich zu Tom um, der ebenfalls lacht. Ganz fröhlich, ganz unbeschwert. Jack wirft ihm den Football zu. Kate und die anderen stehen wie erstarrt. ---- Aufgeschrieben von: Willow und Nordlys Kategorie:Transcripte